Phénomènes naturels
by Shinory
Summary: Une violente bourrasque s'éleva des profondeurs de la forêt, faisant résonner le bruissements des feuilles sur l'île toute entière. (Peut-être une suite ?)


**Phénomènes naturels**

Une violente bourrasque s'éleva des profondeurs de la forêt, faisant résonner le bruissements des feuilles sur l'île toute entière. Les courants se faufilèrent entre les branches et les buissons, jouant au plus rapide, arrachant quelques feuilles mortes et pétales de fleurs. La lumière se fit plus forte, annonçant l'orée de la forêt et l'air prit son plus bel envol pour s'en échapper. Il en sortit avec fracas, faisant gronder de plus belle les feuillages, et se retrouva vers l'étendue infinie de l'océan. Tourbillonnant, virevoltant avec allégresse accompagné des feuilles amassées lors de son périple, le vent vint s'appuyer contre le corps assit là, avant d'en faire le tour. Il se glissa sur les courbes de la peau chaude et dorée, s'immisçant dans les creux et les cicatrices encore fraîches, et caressant simplement le visage paisible aux yeux clos. Amusé, le courant ébouriffa presque de manière affectueuse les cheveux, bien que courts, dans une dernière bourrasque avant de disparaître à l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu.

Dans son dos était apparu un jeune faon, intrigué par un tel manège. Le corps n'avait pas bougé malgré la bourrasque, il semblait ne pas l'avoir ressentie. Le faon s'approcha prudemment jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de ce qui se tenait là, sur ses gardes. La curiosité l'emportant, il atteignit son objectif, étrangement attiré. Le corps semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature, en communion avec elle. Une nouvelle bourrasque était venue jouer autour du corps, l'entourant dans un voile presque protecteur et envoûtant, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

La mère couvait du regard son petit, prête à le défendre, bien qu'elle n'en ressentait pas la nécessité. Un oiseau vint se poser sur la chevelure ébouriffée, étonnant le jeune faon qui combla les derniers centimètres entre le corps et lui, découvrant ainsi par dessus son épaule un petit être ressemblant à un renne profondément endormi sur ses cuisses. Une main s'approcha alors de sa tête, venant caresser son pelage, remontant jusqu'aux bois naissants. La faon répondit à la caresse et apposa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque exposée le temps d'une minute, profitant de la douce sensation. Une fois fait, il se retira et rejoint sa mère, non sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard vers la silhouette au bord de la falaise qui avait repris sa position initiale, l'oiseau reprenant lui aussi son envol.

Témoin discret de cette scène étourdissante, la cigarette non allumée à la main, la vérité éclata.

* * *

Sanji n'avait jamais nié être un passionné. Cela aurait bien été difficile : il était la passion. Le cœur artichaut, il séduisait les femmes comme les papilles, révélant leur beauté et les ravissant. Il mettait du cœur dans tout ce qu'il faisait, que ce soit le plus grand des mets, ou la plus petite tâche ingrate. Ses coups de pieds transmettaient sa fureur, et le feu qui en découlait.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait encore moins nier, c'était son goût du combat. Déjà sur le Baratie les concassés fusaient, mais avec cette aventure pirate, il serait presque à en dire qu'il ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Que ce soit pour cette tête d'algue ou ces quelques marins qui croyaient pouvoir mettre la main sur eux.

Mais ce qu'il avait eu du mal à accepter fut la concurrence. Sur le bateau-restaurant il avait toujours été le premier choix, celui qu'on choisit par envie et non par défaut. Il suffisait de quelques compliments, quelques tirades et le tour était joué. Il faut dire qu'avec ces rebuts de la société, il était clairement le mieux arrangé. Alors quand ce soir-là sur Logue Town, cette jeune femme avait détourné ses yeux désintéressés vers une autre personne, Sanji tomba des nues. Il n'avait que peu de fois connu l'échec, mais ils s'étaient résumés à un simple refus, et pas à un concurrent.

D'abord outré, il avait alors dévisagé l'épéiste, vers lequel se dirigeait la demoiselle. Ne saisissant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien l'intéresser, il préféra oublier l'incident qu'il clôtura immédiatement, d'autant plus en voyant l'épéiste refuser plutôt froidement les avances de la jeune femme. Il ne la méritait pas, c'est un fait, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il devait la traiter. S'en suivit alors un combat, Sanji tentant d'apprendre les bonnes manières à ce goujat.

Une fois fini, l'affront oublié, il retourna à son activité favorite : la séduction.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il avait faillit avaler sa cigarette. S'éveillant dans les bras d'une jeune femme sublime, celle-ci avait soupiré d'aise avant de s'étirer. Elle s'était relevée, nue et magnifique, ses cheveux auburns coulant dans son dos, et ses yeux noisettes regardant son reflets dans la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'océan. Elle avait rit, légèrement. Puis s'était retournée vers lui, un petit sourire compatissant, avant de lui dire :

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas me servir de toi, mais je cherchais surtout à rendre jaloux ton ami sabreur. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné, il ne m'a même pas regardée, avait-elle soupiré.

* * *

Blessé dans son amour propre, Sanji avait alors voué une haine profonde envers l'épéiste, qui n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Les combats étaient violents, de plus en plus nombreux, et Sanji en devenait fou de rage. Il s'était fait humilié de la pire des façons possibles, et tout ça par la faute de ce foutu gazon qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Après des jours sans repos, Nami l'avait attrapé, ne supportant plus ces combats qui brisaient la douce ambiance du Merry. Le faisant promettre d'arrêter, Sanji partit bougonner après que Nami ait tourné les talons, ruminant les pires menaces de mort sur le manieur de cure-dents.

Une fois les remontrances passées, il décida de se remettre en question. Peut-être était-il la cause de ce désintérêt de la gente féminine ? Non impossible, il était toujours là pour elles, se pliant en quatre pour elles, toujours aussi bien habillé. Il était de loin le plus séduisant, alors qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien trouver à cet énergumène ?

Les investigations commencèrent, tout d'abord sur le bateau. Robin venait d'intégrer l'équipage ou plutôt de s'intégrer, et il n'avait pas manqué le petit manège sur le pont arrière qu'elle avait fait à l'épéiste. C'était discret, un petit rien du tout, mais ça laissait tout comprendre au cuisinier. Il n'avait pourtant rien vu du côté du sabreur ! Pas un geste, même complètement froid et ailleurs. Peut-être était-ce ce côté mystérieux qui leur plaisait ? Non... C'était autre chose. Et ce benêt ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que les filles lui tournaient bien trop autour. Même sa si douce Vivi, cette jeune et belle princesse semblait alors sous le charme lorsqu'elle était encore parmi eux. Il n'y avait que Nami qui semblait pourtant insensible à la tête d'algue, ne le privilégiant surtout pas plus qu'un autre, au contraire. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Sanji n'y comprenait rien, lui pourtant qui discernait si vite les choses et les gens. Il en conclut que c'était un genre de sixième sens féminin, et ne put que se résoudre à accepter cette malheureuse concurrence qui lui faisait défaut.

* * *

L'acceptation faite, il avait été douloureux pour lui de vivre ces regards détournés de sa personne. Or, c'est ainsi qu'il put décrocher un des premiers éléments clé de ce mystère.

Discutant allègrement avec une demoiselle sur son stand d'épices, l'effet s'était répété. Il avait alors soupiré, trouvant que c'était de pire en pire et de plus en plus souvent, et en avait profité pour jeter un oeil blasé à l'assemblée.

Zoro déambulait sans but dans les rues de cette grande ville qu'était Water Seven, dans sa bulle, ne prêtant absolument attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait ce fameux t-shirt la Galley-La, et son horrible et incorrigible baggy noir. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui faire mettre de vrais pantalons, peine perdue.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un détail attira son attention : les femmes le dévoraient clairement du regard, mais certains hommes n'en étaient pas en reste non plus, bien au contraire.

Le monde tourna autour de Sanji. Mais comment cette algue ramollie du bulbe pouvait-elle être ainsi convoitée ? Il ne le voyait pourtant jamais partir en bonne compagnie les soirs de beuverie, il semblait même carrément désintéressé, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait ainsi faire tourner toutes les têtes ? Il n'avait pas de relations autre qu'avec son équipage, et hormis avec Luffy, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de relation fusionnelle quelconque avec l'un d'entre eux.

Les méninges tournant à plein régime, il fusilla du regard l'épéiste, qui se sentit alors acculé. Les regards se rencontrèrent, l'électricité passa, le combat avait déjà éclaté.

* * *

Accoudé à la rambarde, fumant sa cigarette l'air blasé, Sanji regardait Luffy et Usopp pêcher. Nami et Robin prenaient un bain de soleil, leur cocktail déjà posé auprès d'elles. Son regard dériva et tomba sur Zoro, appuyé contre la rambarde en train de faire l'une de ses innombrables siestes. Tirant sur sa cigarette, agacé de ne toujours pas trouver ce petit truc que Zoro avait, il allait détourner le regard quand il aperçut quelque chose. Les cuisses en tailleur, il put y découvrir Chopper dormant paisiblement, un sourire bien heureux sur le visage. Depuis quand était-il si proche de cet abruti ?

Zoro se mit alors à bailler et ouvrir un oeil endormi. D'une main il réveilla Chopper en caressant son crâne dénudé de son éternel chapeau et de l'autre il attrapa de volée Luffy qui s'en allait faire un plongeon. Chopper se releva alors, adressa quelques mots et un grand sourire au bretteur et rejoignit Usopp qui l'appelait déjà.

Sanji n'avait jamais remarqué un quelconque attachement entre les deux, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que Chopper se dirigeait toujours vers Zoro au moindre danger malgré sa puissance. Il avait toujours cru que c'était une question de sécurité, mais en vérité c'était peut-être un peu plus que ça. Soupirant, il retourna à ses fourneaux. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était étrange, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement. Un peu plus et il aurait cru voir un genre d'aura entourant cette scène bien trop mignonne pour un rustre de son espèce. Et ça le dérangeait.

* * *

Désormais conscient de la proximité de ses deux compagnons, il remarqua alors que ce moment attrapé l'autre jour n'était pas inédit : il en avait discuté avec Robin et Nami, et les deux lui affirmèrent que cela arrivait régulièrement, surtout lorsque Chopper avait des petites baisses de moral. Il prit note aussi que souvent le petit renne prenait place sur la tête du sabreur pendant leurs escapades sur les nouvelles îles, une fois fatigué, décrochant à son plus grand dam un regard attendri des deux filles.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, cela n'eut pas le temps d'arriver. Thriller Bark, île de terreur, ennemis mort-vivants, Kuma. Tout s'enchaîna très vite, trop vite, et les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur, il découvrit les sabres à terre. Étrangement, il avait beau être agacé par cette cervelle verte, il ne fut pas soulagé tant qu'il ne le trouva pas. Et, baignant dans son sang, il le trouva là, debout.

Figé devant les dégâts, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite, trop de questions en tête. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, Zoro se tenait droit, fier, imposant. Et Sanji était là, le regardant, voire le contemplant, l'admirant presque comme ces hommes et ces femmes.

Zoro dégageait quelque chose de puissant, d'animal. Il avait une force incroyable, des nerfs d'acier, une volonté de fer. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant en lui, une aura attirante, qui éveille les sens profonds.

Il rencontrait Zoro pour la première fois.

* * *

Il était perturbé. Depuis 2 jours maintenant, il ne dormait plus malgré le rude combat sur cette île de malheur. Un tiraillement insupportable le prenait aux tripes. Il prit place près de Nami qui jouait avec sa chope tout en regardant le corps inanimé devant elle. Elle semblait sincèrement soucieuse, et Chopper ne quittait pas son patient mal en point. Le diagnostic était lourd, et le sabreur ne se réveillait toujours pas, malgré le bruit de la fête.

\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger ma douce Nami, tenta Sanji. Je prends le relais.

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Étonné sans l'être vraiment, il resta sans un bruit à ses côtés et Robin regagna elle aussi le lit de fortune. Il préféra alors s'éloigner, se sentant de trop. Il aurait dû être celui à cette table, plutôt qu'être assommé par cet abruti. Au moins aurait-il au moins eu autant d'attention de la part des filles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nami, mais celle-ci s'était allongée sur le lit du maudit, serrant sa main dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Le cœur de Sanji se brisa un peu plus : en plus de sa fierté, il avait définitivement tout perdu.

* * *

Enfin réveillé, ils avaient pu repartir sur la route de leurs rêves. Sanji s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa cuisine, piquant la curiosité des autres. Il balayait les soupçons d'un revers de main et s'attelait à de fabuleux festins en retour. Quand il sortit enfin de son antre, ce fut pour tomber sur un Zoro fiévreux qui tenait à peine debout. Il venait de reprendre ses entraînements sans l'autorisation du médecin, et il en payait les frais. Claquant la langue d'un air moqueur, il ne put sortir sa pique que l'épéiste manqua de passer à travers la rambarde avec ses poids. Pestant de toute son âme, il ramassa le corps sans vie et le traîna jusqu'au cabinet et le jeta à travers la porte devant un médecin affolé. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse dans la charité.

L'autre lui pourrissait assez la vie comme ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert baignant dans son sang, il ne pouvait oublier cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'était senti submergé par une attirance brute, physique, et si il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point il aurait même pu se ruer dessus. Était-ce le fait de voir son rival dans un si mauvais état qui l'avait excité ? Ou bien avait-il touché du bout des doigts ce que perçoivent les autres personnes à son insu ?

Il chassa ces idées de la tête, il avait clairement autre chose à faire, comme les goûters super aventuriers pour l'île qui approchait. Il fila vers sa cuisine en esquivant son capitaine qui quémandait déjà à manger, et prépara en conséquence leurs casse-croûtes. Ils allaient débarquer d'ici quelques minutes, mieux valait être prêts pour pouvoir suivre leur capitaine déjà déchaîné.

Après quelques préparatifs, Sanji réapparu sur le pont avec les sacs prêts pour explorer. Il s'étonna de voir l'escrimeur déjà sur pieds, Chopper sur ses talons, l'air contrarié. Il se demandait bien comment il avait réussi à convaincre le petit renne de pouvoir explorer l'île, mais c'était clairement un exploit. Ils furent donc répartis par petits groupes, Chopper insistant pour suivre son patient qui râlait déjà. Sanji prit la route avec son capitaine et sa belle Robin, partant découvrir cette île qui ne semblait pas habitée.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour perdre Luffy de vue, fortement emballé par un animal qui passait par là. Il s'était mis alors à le poursuivre forcément, effrayant la pauvre bête, et faisant courir ses amis derrière lui pour le rattraper, son rire fendant le calme de l'île. Abandonnant l'idée de retrouver Luffy, Sanji et Robin décidèrent de profiter de ce petit moment de calme. L'île avait de nombreux reliefs, et la nature vivait en maître. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux animaux craintifs, trouvé certaines herbes médicinales pour Chopper et relevé des données pour Nami. Le calme de l'île apaisait Sanji dans ces tourments, et lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce sabreur de pacotille.

Ils rencontrèrent leurs amis au bout de deux bonnes heures, et Robin décida de partir à la recherche Luffy aux côtés de Franky, Nami et Usopp, Brook et lui étant chargés de retrouver Zoro et Chopper avant la tombée de la nuit.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Au bord de la falaise, en pleine méditation, Chopper blottit contre lui. Les éléments semblaient faire partie de lui, il semblait vivre à travers eux. Ses cheveux décoiffés, son haut du corps mis à nu parcouru par les bourrasques qui paraissaient se dessiner autour de lui au point de devenir visible. Face à l'océan, dos à la forêt, dans un courant d'air à même le sol, les éléments se rassemblaient autour de lui, attirant, déroutant n'importe qui le regardant. Et la vérité éclata.

La passion qu'il engendrait, cette envie dans les yeux des gens, cette attirance qui en découlait, ce n'était qu'une seule chose : l'harmonie. Il était en paix avec lui-même, il n'avait rien à prouver, il avait trouvé son équilibre.

Quoi de plus beau, de plus séduisant qu'une personne complète, en parfaite harmonie ?

Rien et Sanji le savait mieux que quiconque. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ne draguant plus, ne plaisant plus, succombant au charme insurmontable de l'épéiste. Il aurait dû se rendre compte de la place que prenait cette affaire dans sa tête, il aurait dû voir son obsession grandir pour Zoro, falsifiée par sa fierté avec ce faux prétexte. Il ne regardait plus que lui, ne pensait qu'à lui, au lieu de ses princesses. Il le savait, au fond de lui, que cette rancœur était bien plus profonde. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son honneur, mais de son cœur, un peu jaloux mais surtout conquis, qui lui criait de rejoindre cet homme et réussir à réaliser ce que les autres n'ont jamais réussi à faire : conquérir celui qui se suffit à lui-même.

* * *

**Petit écrit, comme ça, qui traine. Peut-être une deuxième partie, je ne clôture pas directement. Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais ça s'est écrit tout seul. Il y a surement des fautes, mais il est tard, je corrigerai plus tard ! **

**Si ça vous plaît, laissez un petit commentaire !**

**Shino**


End file.
